


Past Percy Drabbles

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, High INT Low WIS, Hyperlexic Character, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also "my brain says i must Repeat The Things", also shoutout to you hyperlexic folks in general! i See You and i Appreciate You, i already have like three of these chapters on paper, i mean. it's rare but i've never even heard of it until a month ago or, in other words: heightened reading skills + lowered social ability, in this house we stan autistic percy!!, it is a CRIME that hyperlexia is not that well-known, it's just a matter of getting it down digitally, me @ me; i'm hyperlexic. what if percy was hyperlexic, no one: me: rambles about a widely unknown mental condition, she gets hurt but she gets better, shoutout to you hyperlexic folks that never see any representation because no one knows about us!!, sort of? percy treats zora and meryl like family and it's cute, speaking from experience and from what wikipedia told me-, what's hyperlexia? basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: She doesn't always remember what's happened in the past, but it's all there, residing in her head. Sometimes it comes back when she's sleeping, when she's working, when she's reading, or simply when she's walking.Memories of her old home, her old friend, her family and the city. All of it is with her. All of it is here.(Thought I'd share some drabbles about my personal headcanons for Percival and her past. Mind you, about 90% of these are AU-based, because for some reason this one specific AU I made{a certain few of you know which one this is!! i See You :eye:} has been placed first and foremost in my mind as the "main" Epithet Erased. You're welcome to disagree, but don't turn the comments into a war zone for the love of lightning-)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart, Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that started everything~

She's always loved the forest. She grew up right on the edge of it, in a little town off the map.

She used to go there all the time, to read and draw all on her own. Sometimes she's even climb the tree she always stayed at.

And then, one day...

She fell.

She had been high up in her tree, heading for the edge of a branch, and she slipped(or maybe the branch broke; she remembered it differently every time), and she fell.

After that, it's all loud and blurry and quiet and ringing and fuzzy all at once. She couldn't move her arm without it hurting, and she was pretty sure she had screamed on the way down because her throat hurt.

It might've been a few seconds, it might've been several minutes, but someone came. Someone who felt like sunlight and brought her home.

She didn't know who that was until a month and a half later, when she was healed and back in the forest.

She'd been back at her tree, pencil to notebook paper, wondering what to write, when a girl who felt like sunlight sat next to her.

They met eyes, black-brown to bright blue, and she was given a big tooth-gap grin.

"Howdy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and her friend have a little fun in the house.

_flickflickflickflick_

The little forest-girl giggles as Percy(who's around 13 or 14 in this memory) rubs her eyes to heal them from the flickering lights.

_flickflickflickflick_

"Agh- Stop-!"

She giggles again, not taking her hand off the light switch.

_flickflickflickflick_

"Stoooop!"

Percy stumbles forward, eyes closed, arms out to try and find her friend and stop the lights from flicking on and off. This makes the forest-girl laugh more.

_flickflickflickflick_

"Zoraa, cut it ouuut!!"

Oh, wow, it's not often that Percy's whined like this!(She's a bit ashamed of it now, thinking back...)

_flickflickflickflickflickflickflickflick_

Percy finally finds her and manages to wrestle her hand off the light switch, keeping her from continuing.

"Stop, that hurts my eyes!"

"Awh, 'm sorry."

Zora gives little kisses to Percy's closed eyes. She starts giggling as well.

"Feel bettah?"

"Hehe! Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright listen i am SOFT for these girls having such a fluffy friendship despite what happens in canon-  
> We're given next to nothing about anyone's pasts so it is up to me to let my imagination run WILD to give me something and goddamn have I been given something!!  
> Shhh don't worry we'll figure out how Percy gets to Sweet Jazz City when I write it down :) for there is MORE FLUFF TO COME!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's city friend shows her to somewhere nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelly if you're reading this then I apologize for any weirdness that might've happened with Meryl's characterization-

"Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there!"

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't particularly like having to be blind like this..."

"Shhh, you're gonna like it, I promise!"

"..."

"Okay, we're here! Open your eyes!"

Percy opened her eyes as instructed and was greeted with something she never thought she'd see again.

Trees, pathless and stretching so far she could see only shadows inside.

With a small gasp, she bolted into the familiar unknown, her orange-haired friend chasing after her in a heartbeat.

"W-wait! Percy, we're gonna get lost-!"

She paid no mind to Meryl's brief shouting, putting on a burst of speed before skidding to a stop.

"Oh, it's _perfect_ -!" She turned around just as Meryl crashed into view.

"I didn't think you would respond like _that_!" Meryl said when she could breathe again. "But I'm glad you like it-?"

Percy gave her a winning smile that she hoped eased the poor girl's concerns. "I love it. Thank you, Meryl, I adore it."

The rest of the day was spent travelling through the trees and teaching Meryl the secrets of the forest, like Percy's sunshine-gal had done for her all that time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's dad forces everything to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the extra-long, extra-feely chapter about the first time Percy shattered inside :)

"I don't _wanna_ leave..." a 16-year-old Percy mumbles from the door of her little house, watching strange people load her and her dad's stuff into the moving van.

 _'I've got a good, well-paying job there,'_ he says. _'The city will be good for you,'_ he says.

If she had the guts to use a curse word here, she would.

 _'The_ forest _is what's good for me.'_ She's read about the beneficial effects that nature has on humans. _'I don't_ need _whatever the city has in store.'_

Percy's never really been mad yet, but she thinks she's getting pretty close.

Her dad comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to watch this. It must be pretty boring. It's boring for me," he tries to joke. Even daring a bit of laughter that soon fades as Percy angles her head away from him. He frowns, and leans down the few inches to her eye level.

"Hey, I'm serious. If you wanna go to the forest, then go." Her eyes flick towards him, lighting with a bit of hope. "Be sure to say goodbye to your friend, okay?" The hope dies. She scrunched up her face, trying not to cry.

"I don't wanna leave," she repeats, loud enough for him to hear her.

"I know," he says."

"I don't wanna leave _Zora._ "

"I know." He reaches for the little sun-necklace that had been given to her just under a year ago. His fingertips barely hover over it as she flinches away, her promise repeating in her head. "But you have this, don't you? I'm sure if you keep it around, then you girls will find each other again one day."

 _'Sentimental bird's droppings,'_ she thinks. But at least believing it for a moment makes her smile for a moment.

"And you can make new friends in the city," he continues. "I'm already working on getting you enrolled in school."

 _School._ Percy barely holds back a scowl. She knows enough from her books, she doesn't need 100 other people watching her all the time and judging her worth based on _grades._

Her father abruptly stands up, giving her another gentle pat. "Well, I won't keep you anymore. Go hang out with your friend, if you want." He steps aside to give her a clear path to the forest, only a few feet away from the house and marking the edge of the town. She manages a grateful smile to him and starts off to her haven, growing faster with every step.

She had ran through the trees until she collapsed, struggling to breathe. Zora would be around somewhere; Zora was always around when one was in this territory. It wouldn't be long until she found Percy, especially with the amount of noise that Percy must've made.

And indeed, it had not been long at all before the forest-girl appeared in her nearly-soundless way, wrapping Percy in her poncho and allowing the blonde to rest against her chest.

"Z _ora_ -" Percy wheezed out.

"Shh, shh, jus' get some rest, gal," Zora murmured, granting the reassurance that all would be okay.

But all too soon, Percy regained her breath and Zora asked what was wrong.

She took one look at her friend, let herself think for three seconds, and the tears came in a flood.

Percy latched onto her alarmed friend and cried out for everything she was about to lose.

(This memory still makes her want to cry. She tries not to think about it too much.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that alters the course of the timeline happens.

Percy used to have a necklace. A very special one, yellow like the sun, with six orange triangles circling it. The wire that the little sun was held on was black, shimmering blue in the light.

She didn't know where her friend had gotten it, only that it was beautiful and perfect. She loved it, and she had promised right then and there that she would protect it with her life.

That is, until 8 years later. She was 23, and had been on the job, fighting a convict that wouldn't give up. They had gotten ahold of her necklace and she'd gone absolutely feral, fighting tooth and nail to get them to let go.

The write had snapped, and the glistening sun seemed to dim.

That person would've been her first kill, had she not been so low on stamina.

Meryl had been with her on that case. Meryl had seen her at every worst she could stoop to in one day.

Percy wasn't sure why Meryl still trusted her. Still _liked_ her.

_"Who gave you that necklace?"_ Meryl had asked sometime before. _"I've never seen you without it._

_"Oh, heh. Just, um... Somebody. From where I used to live."_

_"What was their name?"_

Despite everything, Percy had found herself smiling as she uttered the name that hadn't dared be said for far too long a time. _"Zoe.  
Her name is Zoe."_

_"Hey, Percepet! Ah got this fer ya! An' Ah also got a matchin' one fer me! They're like our Epithets, see?"  
"Oh, Zora, they're beautiful! I love it, I promise I'll never break it and I'll never let anyone else touch it and I'll never, ever take it off!_

_**I promise.** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you wanna know why I said that this something would "alter the course of the timeline?"  
> Well
> 
> HA, you didn't think I'd actually say right off the bat, didja?? Aw, don't worry, I'll write the aftermath to this chapter sometime! Maybe even tonight! Either way, you'll probably see it soon!


End file.
